Tony Hawk
The "Rocket Power" version of American pro skateboarder Tony Hawk holds forth in a converted ice factory called The Hawk's Nest, located in an industrial district of Ocean Shores. The Brotherhood Of Tony Hawk The CODEX HAWKMANICUS, Books I-IV GENESIS In the beginning, there was Tony Hawk. And He sayeth unto the Void, “Let there be Boarding.” And it was good. ASCENSION In the Ancient Times, Tony Hawk began His long and arduous ascent to the Mount of 900. Upon reaching its peak, He said unto His subjects, “Lo, let it be Known, for this day I am become the HAWKMAN, Bastion of Boarding, Fiend of the Fur, Advocate of Alliteration.” The HAWKMAN’S finest artificers were brought forth unto Him and fashioned for Him the legendary Kneepads of Kindness, the Elbowpads of Excellence, and the Helmet of Helpfulness. From that day forth, the HAWKMAN would rule the world eternally. COMMANDMENTS The HAWKMAN Himself, in His infinite wisdom and kindness, penned these Rules and Commands by which the masses should live. I. Thou shalt Skate. II. Thou shalt not curse. III. Thou shalt not Board without thine Kneepads. IV. Thou shalt have a Jammin time, and no person shall be held to answer for a capital, or otherwise infamous crime, unless on a presentment or indictment of the HAWKMAN, except in cases arising in the land or naval forces, or in the militia, when in actual service in time of war or public danger; nor shall any person be subject for the same offense to be twice put in jeopardy of life or limb; nor shall be compelled in any criminal case to be a witness against himself, nor be deprived of life, liberty, or property, without due process of law; nor shall private property be taken for public use without just compensation. V. Thou shalt not yiff. VI. Thou shalt not dishonour the name of the HAWKMAN. VII. Thou shalt keep it Real. VIII. Thou shalt not perform a rotation of thine Skateboard equal to or exceeding 900 degrees. IX. Thou shalt keep it Clean. IX.a. Thou shalt know the Moth; thou shalt abhor the Moth; thou shalt kill the Moth. SUPPLEMENTARY MATERIALS The Hawkbrother's Creed I am the Axle, I am the edge of His Board, I am the tip of His Kindness, I am the grip tape about His Deck, I am the spin of His Wheels, I am the right hand of my Hawkman, I am the instrument of His will, I am His Board as He is my Helmet, I am His Wrath and He is my Zeal, I am the Bane of His Foes and the Woes of the Treacherous, Let us be His Kneepads, Let us speak His Word as He fuels the Fire of Devotion, Let us fight His Battles, as He fights the Battle at the end of time, And let us join Him there, for Duty ends not in Death, In Vengeance be true, In Valor be Strong, I am the Axle, I am the Board, I am the Deck, I am the Kneepads, I am the skater at the End of Time. My sword is at the Hawkman's command. I answer to no other man, living or dead. Verily, thou shalt Skate, lest thou perish. Accipitrem vult.Hawk, Tony Category:Voice actors Category:Voice actor images Category:Guest roles